


Times and Measures (#21 Loan)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal underestimated just how desperate his mark was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times and Measures (#21 Loan)

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to learning the cannon.

Neal always thought he could predict people. What he didn't realize was just how desperate his mark was. The CEO of a once powerful bank, he'd gone down under a wave of unsecured loans and government audits.

The guy was an ass and Neal had hoped to con him out of some of the bailout money. Halfway through a get rich quick con the mark changed his mind. His wife and daughter still had kidnapping insurance. They also still had life insurance.

Neal tried to back out but he knew too much and his mark was obviously prepared to kill. If he warned the wife it could easily be traced back to him. If he sent an anonymous tip there wouldn't be enough evidence for an arrest and if there was he could get arrested and tried as well.

Neal knew he was many unsavory things but he was not a killer. He sat up all night looking at the gun his mark had given him. As the sun came up he kissed Kate then went out for breakfast. And if he walked right into FBI Agent Peter Burke who had been chasing him, well that was just bad luck.


End file.
